


Balance

by Emma_Oz



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Post 3.10, Training, being in balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: Eli and Demetri train on the dunking board at Miyagi Dojo.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Balance

Sam was practically squealing with glee at the prospect of seeing someone else go through the difficult training she had done. ‘That water is disgusting,’ she called.

Sensei LaRusso smiled. ‘It took Sam and Robbie nearly a week to figure out how to be in balance with each other.’

Eli shivered as he waded over to the floating board. He could hear a familiar stream of complaints from Demetri, the sounds he had heard all his life. ‘What kind of water borne diseases do we have here in California? In this pond in particular?’

He pulled himself onto the board and it rocked a little. He reached a hand over to help Demetri up and they rose unsteadily.

They balanced awkwardly, still holding hands and looked over to where the Senseis were sitting. Behind them a whole dojo’s worth of kids were settling onto the grass, ready to enjoy the sight of the pair being dunked.

Except…

A few minutes later Bert whispered, ‘I thought you said this was hard?’

‘I spent a week with pondweed in my hair,’ Sam replied, looking at the pair cautiously circle. They were yet to fall.

Bert laughed. ‘I guess it’s about knowing your partner.’

Eli and Demetri did not struggle to know where their partners were. The first few katas were hesitant and then Eli stepped inward slightly so that their weight was more evenly balanced.

Both the adults nodded. ‘Go faster,’ called Sensei Lawrence called.

They sped up a little, wobbled, recovered and continued.

‘And now strike!’ he shouted. Hawk kicked back at Demetri and knocked him clear, jumping into the water himself as the board flipped.

Bert elbowed Nate. ‘That is what we are aiming for.’


End file.
